New beginning
by CrzyWeirdoAwsme101
Summary: Alex, a muggle-born witch. Harry, a half blood orphaned wizard, living with his Aunt and Uncle. When these two meet at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, friendship develops. Adventures, new found love. All away from home, a new beginning. AU
1. You are excepted to hogwarts

BTW: Alex is the only magical one of the family and she lives in Bristol

Chapter 1

Alex's P.O.V.

I stared blankly at the teacher, her voice distant and fading, I drifted in to a short sleep.

"ALEX!" the teacher's face was a furious blood red, as she scolded me for drifting off during mathematics.

I walked out a nano second after the bell rings. I budged through the excited stampede of fifth graders excited for summer. It was going to be another summer sitting through the heat of Bristol, even though it was raining half the time.

Harry's P.O.V. (its near the end of July now)

I was a wake, it was about 3 minutes to midnight; the rain was rocking the the lighthouse/refuge the Dursleys were taking from the menacing letters, which were for me though I was never allowed to read them. My thin navy green sleeping bag flew off at exactly midnight because the door burst open, and a extremely tall and hairy man came in.

"Sorry about that." The man said as her had broken down the door.

"You are trespassing on private property, I order you to remove your self at once!" Uncle Vernon yelled enraged with a terrible amount of fury.

"Dry up Dursely, you old prune." The man yelled back just as loud, and bent Uncle Vernon's Shot gun up to ceiling that my Uncle was holding just as he was about to shoot.

" 'Arry Potter! Is that you?," he was staring at Dudley now. " You are much fatter then me expected but thats okay."

"I-I a-a-a-am not H-h-h-harry P-p-p-potter." Dudley stuttered as He moved closer to him.

"I am." I said coming out from my hiding place.

"Well of course ya are," The man said. "Here ya are, I might have sat on it but it will still taste as good, I baked it my self words and all." He added cheerfully pulling out a white box with purple ribbon that contained a pink frosted cake with a gimped version of Happy Birthday Harry in green frosting.

"Thank you." I said as I took the cake.

"Well it is not everyday a young man turns eleven." He explained with a enormous smile plastered on his wrinkled face. He sat down and took out an umbrella and then pointed it at the fire place, as if magic a warm fire appeared.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I questioned as I put down the cake.

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and games at Hogwarts, of course you know all about Hog- warts" answered the fairly large man, as he looked at me.

"No." I said quietly.

"No," Hagrid was curious. "Blimey, Harry don't you ever wonder where your mom and dad learned it all?"

"Learned what?" I said staring at him.

"You're a wizard Harry." He suddenly added.

My face went blank with shock, was he mad? "I'm a what?"

"A wizard, a thumping good one once you train up." He repeated.

"You have made a mistake, I mean. I can't be a w-wizard. I'm. Just. Harry. Just harry." I responded nervously.

"Well, just Harry. Ever made something happen that you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" Hagrid said still trying to prove his point.

Come to think of it I did like when Dudley fell into the anaconda exhibit at the zoo. Hagrid could tell by my face I did he raised his eyebrows and laughed. The he got up and handed me a letter. It looked like one of the ones that were being sent to me with the address, Harry Potter, cup board under the stairs, Privet Drive, Little Whingling, Surrey.

"Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." I read aloud amazed.

"He will not be going I tell you," Uncle Vernon said rushing to my side. " We swore when we took him in we would put a stop to all this rubbish!"

"You knew?" I said looking over at my Uncle and Aunt. "You knew all this time and you never told me!"

" 'Course we knew," My Aunt Petunia scoffed. "How could we not?!?! My perfect sister being who she was, your mother was so proud the day she got her letter, oh we had a witch in the family how wonderful. I was the only one to she her for what she really was, a freak! And then she got married to that Potter boy, and then she had you, and I knew you would be the same just as strange, just as abnormal. AND she got herself blown up and we get landed with you."

"BLOWN UP! You said my parents died in a car crash!" I yelled back fury was pulsing in me, I was bloody pissed.

"A car crash? A CAR CRASH KILL LILY AND JAMES POTTER! It's an out rage," Hagrid yelled his voice changing levels at different moments. "It is a scandal!"

"He will not be going." said Uncle Vernon smirking.

"I suppose a great muggle like yourself is going to stop him?" Hagrid said.

"Muggle?" I was confused having never heard the word before.

"Non magic folk," Hagrid explained but then changed the subject. " the boy has had his name down ever since he was born, at the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world! And he will be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen! Albus Dumbledore."

" I will not pay for some crack pot old fool to teach him magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon protested.

"You will never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Hagrid was mad. Then he noticed Dudley eating my cake, he shot his Umbrella at him and then Dudley grew a pigs tail. The whole Dursley family was screaming, while Hagrid and I were laughing.

"I appreciate it if you don't tell anyone," Hagrid whispered. "I'm not allowed to do that, truthfully I am not allowed to do that. Well, we are off schedule, best be going."

He broke down the door again, and then when he noticed I was nowhere near him he turned back and said, " Unless you rather stay of course?" He was grinning, I shook my head no, and we were off.

Alex's P.O.V

I was on my couch listening to my brother Justin and Max squabble over an action figure of Captain Jim Bob Sherwood. Ugh, another boring day. My dad was at work, he was a chef at a local deli, and my mom was cooking dinner. I missed Chels my best friend, she was in Ireland for the summer, visiting her Granddad.

I noticed an owl sitting on the deck, I went over to it and saw a letter hanging from the owl's beak.

Alex Russo

Bristol

England

Dear Ms. Russo,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date for which shall duly advised.

Please ensure that utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.

We very much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage.

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos

Professor McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Supplies list:

First Year students will require:

sets of plain work robes

plain pointed hat for day wear

pair of dragon hide gloves

And the following set of books:

'The standard book of spells' by Miranda Goshawk

'A thousand magical herbs and fungi' By Phyllida Spore

'A history of magic' By Bathilda Bagshot

'Magical theory' by Adalbert Waffling

'A beginners guide to Transfiguration' By Emric switch

'Magical drafts and potions' by Arsenius Jigger.

And also:

'Fantastic beasts and where to find them' by Newt Scamander

'The dark forces' By Trimble

All students must be equiped with:

One wand

One standard size 2 pewter sized cauldron

And may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat, or a toad.

Lucinda Thimsonicle- Pocus

chief attendant of witch craft provisions

"WHAT!"


	2. Diagon Alley

Alex rushed into the living room. Her mother was standing there shocked, a somewhat tall skinny old lady with auburn hair that was covered by a witches hat.

"I take it you have read the letter?" The Lady asked. So she knew about the letter, so Alex decided to assume is was professor McGonagall.

"Yeah." I replied

"And you have yet to tell your family." McGonagall added.

"Yup." I said retreating to the couch.

"Well let us tell them together."

"Okay sure." I replied, I decided to just go along with anything she said.

"Well call them." She commanded

"Okay. MAX! JUSTIN! DAD!" I yelled and everyone rushed into the living room.

"What happened? Did Captain Jim Bob Sherwood break?" Justin said taking little time to breathe.

"Not everything revolves around your little doll. And this lady will explain it." I said pointing to McGonagall.

"Hello, and I am professor McGonagall. And I am happy to your announce that your daughter has been excepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft an wizardry." She explained

My dad was the only calm one, " That would mean she is a witch?"

"Yes it is common to have muggle born witches." She answered

"What type of school is it?" Justin asked.

"Boarding School."

"Yes! We get to get rid of Alex." Max leaped up with joy.

"No, she comes home in the summer," Dad said. "Exactly how much is this boarding school going to cost?"

"Nothing." Was the only thing she said.

"Okay. So when are we going to get the supplies?" I asked.

"Right now." She answered.

"Okay," I said smiling. " I just gotta go get my jacket."

Harry Potter's P.O.V.

"And students may have if they desire a frog, cat or owl." I finished just as we turned the corner into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Come on, right this way," Hagrid said leading me through the door. When the barman tom looked up at Hagrid, Hagrid passed through and said, "Just getting Harry Potter's school supplies."

Instantly people started to crowd around me, saying stuff like, "Do you really have a scar?" or,

"Oh, I have waited my life for this moment, when I would meet the the boy who lived." I just smiled and answered back saying yes, but thinking they were really mad hatters. Hagrid ignored them and lead me over to a door and through it we were in an empty brick room. He then tapped in a rhythmical pattern on the wall and a door opened up to, yes, diagon alley.

The alley was amazing there we stores glowing bright and children surrounding store windows.

The first thing we did was head into a place called gringotts, Hagrid said it was a bank for wizards that was run by Goblins. We walked up to the main desk to find a well aged goblin with a extremely long nose, and a smug evil smile

"Hagrid, what are you up to today?" asked the Goblin

"Harry would like to get out his money, and I have some Hogwarts business, ya know." Hagrid replied.

"And does mister harry potter have his key?" The Goblin said with a large amount of snide in is voice.

"I got it right here.," he fumbled through his coat looking and then he found the right pocket and pulled out a small copper brown key. "Here it is."

We then followed a goblin to the back of the room and into a cart when then traveled through a tangled mess of tracks, so it felt like roller coaster, or what harry assumed what a roller coaster felt like since he never has been on one. Then they stopped in front of Harry's vault, Hagrid unlocked it, and reveled a mass amount of gold.

"Harry the gold ones are galleons, which are the product of one hundred sickles the silver ones, and is the product of 100 knuts, the bronze ones." Hagrid explained.

"Where did I get all this money?" I asked.

"Your parents, Harry." Hagrid answers.

"Oh." I said, then I filled up my bag with more galleons then the other two types.

After that we headed to flourish and blotts to buy Harry's books, it was an odd little shop that had to levels, the top on completely visible it was more of a deck that had books along the edges.

He was leaving the store, after buying his books, when he bumped into a girl the same age as him, she was incredibly cute, she had black hair that was wavy and stopped before her shoulders, she had dark eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing converse, and a tight yet flared jeans, held up with a brown leather belt that had imprints of butterflies and tied at the front. She had on a tight black tank top with a jean jacket. She was accompanied by an elder lady with a pointy witches hat and auburn hair that was streaked with gray.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said greeting her, so she was that deputy headmistress lady who wrote the letter.

"Hello Hagrid, Harry," She greeted us politely then introduced the girl. "This is Alex, she is getting her school supplies like Harry."

She bit her lip and pulled at her jacket, "Hi."

"Hello." I said smiling.

"Well at least I know one person. Hey, Harry do you want to sit together on the train?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"Good. Well I got to go, bye." Alex waved good bye then followed McGonagall.

Then we went to madam malkin's to get my robes. When we finished that I went to Apothecary and the the cauldron shop to buy my potions supplies while Hagrid went off to buy something.

We had decided to meet outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, when he returned he was carrying a cage and in side was a snowy owl. "Happy Birthday Harry." Hagrid said handing me the cage.

My smile grew, it was so wide it was almost painful. I had never been given a real present, since a pair of Uncle Vernon's socks didn't count, this was wonderful. " I am going to name her Hedwig." I said smiling.

"Come one harry," Hagrid said. "It is time to get your wand." I smiled.

Once we entered Ollivander's (makers of fine wands sine 382 B.C.) . I tried out various wands, all resulting in partial destruction of some part of the store. Ollivander started to mutter, "I wonder."

"Wonder what?" I asked

He pulled out a wand, "I wonder if this wand is right for you." He handed me a wand. "11" holly and phoenix feather." I just got a hold of the wand when I felt this was the right wand.

"Perfect." I said.

" Curious." He said muttering again.

"What is curious?"

"Curious that this wand works for you when its brother gave you this scar." He said pointing to the lighting bolt scar on my forehead.

Later, me and Hagrid went to the leaky cauldron, it was deserted now except for Tom.

"Hagrid, why does everyone know who I am and Ollivander mention something about me scar in the shop."

"Well, eleven years ago a dark wizard named," paused and then grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, "well no one but Dumbledore utters his name it is... " He picked up the paper and wrote Lord Voldemort.

"So he who must not be named well, he attacked, you and your family. Killed both of your parents then went after you, he used the killing curse on you, and well it bounced off you and hit he who must not be named and killed him, the point is no one has ever survived a killing curse, except you, you are the boy who lived."


	3. Kings Cross

Chapter 3

Kings cross

From that moment on everything made sense. Emotions and memories unfolded, the reason why my night mares were filled with a womens voice screaming, "Don't kill Harry take me instead." , and a deep voice laughing and saying, "Stand aside girl."

The horror of those nightmares were explained with clarity.

"Harry? Harry? Are you alright?" Hagrid was waving his hand in front of my face with a worried expression, I guess he noticed how horrified my expression became.

"Hagrid, I am fine." I said moving his hand.

Alex's P.O.V

I thought about the moment with Harry, even though he was thin and had wild black hair. He was attractive and nice. I doodled in my notebook, waiting for the sun to rise and it finally for it to be time to go to king's cross, then I could get away from this boring life.

I pulled out the history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot and started reading. Normally I would find history a snooze but the wizard version was much interesting, though I highly doubt I will do well in the class at Hogwarts, since I always manage to fall asleep during lectures.

I was engrossed so much that by the time the sun rose I had already finished the book. Wow, I am becoming a nerd!

At about 10 o'clock a ruff voice rang from down stairs, "Alex Russo, it is time to go."

I rushed down stairs, trunk and all, carrying a basket that contained my cat, that I had bought for myself, Ginger. As the name implied it was a tabby cat, cute as button.

When I arrived downstairs Harry accompanied by a tall, hairy man stood in the door way.

"Why, hello I am Hagrid, you met me the day before. I am here to take you to king's cross." He greeted smiling.

"Okay, well I am going to say good bye to my family, I will be right back." I said and walked in the opposite direction towards my family.

Harry's POV

I stared at Alex, jealousy pulsing through my veins. She had a family, she was just a muggle-born thats why she never knew. She hasn't been through the trial and torture I went through.

On the other hand, I shouldn't get so jealous everyone I meet is probably not an orphan, unlike me.

She hugged her family and waved good bye, then we were off.

Alex's POV

"Okay, I'll let yeh off here. SO you both have your tickets right?" Hagrid asked.

"Yup." Harry and I chirped.

Harry's POV

We went downstairs and wondered through a crowd of people. Finally reaching the plat form, I looked between 9 and 10 there was no 9 and ¾ . This was confusing. I walked over to a station man and decided to ask him.

"Do you know where platform 9 and ¾ is?" I asked.

"Very funny kid, no go back to your mom." The station man said and walked off.

Then I turned and saw Alex with a family of red heads, I walked over to them.

"Hello." I remarked shyly.

"Why hello, Alex here just explained your situation. Never, knew Dumbledore not to tell anyone how to get there," said the chubby mother shaking her head. "Well, follow us."

I followed them over to the wall dividing plat forms 9 and 10. Then I saw one of the redhead boys, belonging to a pair of twins, run through the wall cart and all. After everyone had gone, except me, Alex and the youngest boy of the redheaded family, it was my turn, I ran through the wall and appeared in a new platform, greeted by the horn tooted by the Hogwarts express.

Alex and other boy appeared shortly and we walked on the train. Looking for a compartment, we found one right at the back.


	4. Hogwart's Express

Alex's POV

I had to ask Harry for help when lifting up my trunk. Then the young red headed boy (who's name I discovered was Ron) almost sat on Ginger.

"Bloody cat." Ron murmured when he moved after he realized he sat on her.

"Shut up." I spat.

"Alex, calm down." Harry asked as he sat down next to me.

"Harry, sorry, but you're not my mother." I apologized sarcastically.

"Harry? What? Did she just call you Harry? Are you the Harry Potter." Ron was ecstatic, he was practically leaping out of his seat.

"Yes, he is Harry Potter." I said, I knew about Harry from my modern history book I begged McGonagall to let me buy.

Harry's POV

"Oh my gosh! Can I see your scar?" Ron asked.

"Yeah sure." I smiled and brushed my hair away as Ron gawped at my scar.

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. I could tell she was annoyed.

Ron turned and looked and Alex, "Wait do you know?"

"Yes, I know. I'm a muggle born not an idiot." Alex answered. Ever since Ron found out that Alex was a muggle born (I still cannot find out why that is so important) he's been treating her like a dimwit.

"Oh, right." Ron looked down.

Alex's POV

We were silent until I heard a meek little voice call anything from the trolley. Harry and I rushed up to the trolley, pushed by a rather old lady. Run mumbled something about having sandwiches.

Harry gleamed ready to buy the whole trolley and he did, "I'll take the lot." Harry smiled and the lady handed over gallons of candy. Liquorice wand, drooballs (authors note: idk how they are spelt), pumpkin pasties, Burtie Blott's Every Flavour Beans, and Chocolate Frogs. Ron's eyes gleamed as Harry passed him some candy. Even I was excited to try this new and foreign food.

We stuffed our faces, and laughed when the chocolate frogs started to jump out the window; when Ron found a blood flavoured bean and spat it out while he yelled 'I am not a vampire!' we exploded in laughter, well Harry and I did.

When Harry asked if we knew any spells I nodded but Ron spoke up first, "I learned one where I can turn this rat yellow." He pointed down to a snoozing rat. "Sun-" he was interrupted when a rather know it all girl with hair that was very frizzy appeared, "Has anyone of you seen a toad? Neville's lost his." The girl asked.

"Sorry, we haven't." Harry told her.

"Oh, okay." She started to leave but then she saw Ron pointing his wand at the rat. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron started again, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid big fat rat yellow." He flicked his wand, but nothing happened.

The girl sighed and looked up, "I don't think that is a real spell. I have tried a few simple spells but they all have worked out for me." She turned to face Harry and said, "Oculus Reparo." the incantation worked for Harry blinked then he smiled and took his glasses off and stared at them. "Thanks." He said to the girl.

She started to leave satisfied with her self, when she stopped and said to Ron, "You have dirt on your nose." She turned and left.

Ron frowned and started to rub at his nose. He obviously detested the girl.

I glanced at my watch then said, "It is time to get dressed, we will be at Hogwarts soon."

**Hey I need a vote, should I make Voldemort part of the story. I mean should I have the whole thing with the philosophers stone and all? Vote yes or no in your reviews. **


	5. A ratty, old hat

Third Person POV

"Firs' years o'er here." A gruff voice called.

"Hagrid!" Harry and Alex yelled in unison, and ran toward Hagrid.

"Who is he?" Ron asked

"He's the man who told me about being a wizard." Harry explained.

"You mean you didn't know?" Ron said surprised.

"I grew up with so called muggles." Harry answered.

"Oh." Ron said as Harry smiled at Hagrid.

"Hagrid, how will we get to Hogwarts?" Alex enquired looking up trying to see his face, but only seeing a scruffy beard.

"The boats o' course." Hagrid said and pointed to small row boats that lay on a dark lake.

The first years followed Hagrid into the boats, Harry and Alex were put in a boat with Hagrid. And Ron was with Neville and Hermione.

Harry stared down at the dark glassy lake, and saw something moving in there. "What was that?" Harry panicked.

"Oh, that is just giant squid." Hagrid calmly explained

"SQUID?" Alex's eyes bulged.

"Yes, don't worry. Gentlest thing in this lake." Hagrid said with a chuckle.

Gentle? Harry thought. How could that be gentle.

Alex looked at Hagrid and Hagrid noticed the surprised faces, he slightly chuckled, "Don't want to go swimming in that lake, unless you know defence of the dark arts."

The boats docked and the first years rose looking around a strange cavern. "Where are we?" A young blond boy said, well more like sneered.

"You are under Hogwarts." A high pitched feminine, voice rang out. Alex turned her attention and saw McGonagall had entered the room. "Thank Hagrid, I shall take the from here." McGonagall said and Hagrid walked past her.

McGonagall started up the stairs and noticed no one was following her, "Well what are you waiting for? Do you want to stay in here all night? Single file." And she walked up the stairs legion of eleven year olds following her.

"Hey what was that lady's name again. I saw her with you at Diagon Alley." Harry whispered.

"Professor McGonagall." Alex answered.

"Seems rather strict." Harry said and saw McGonagall snap a look at them. Harry hushed up.

After walking up the stairs they reached a wide, spacious hall. McGonagall stopped them, "After these halls you will be sorted into your houses. Please order your self in alphabetical order. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Harry and other first years scattered around the hall, Harry bumped into the young blond boy who always sounded like he was sneering.

"Your Harry Potter!" the boy exclaimed.

"Yes, I am." Harry said, tired of the people telling him that.

"I saw you on the train, I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The boy said, "I saw you will the Weasley boy. Don't get yourself associated with him, our kind doesn't need a filthy blood traitor like him. I can help you with that." And the boy extended a hand.

Harry did not shake it, "I can judge who I would like to associate my self with thank you very much." The boy looked at him with malice and walked away.

When Harry lined up with the rest of them and noticed Alex was only a few people behind him.

Walking through the Great Hall, Ron could here Hermione's know it all voice explaining something, "The ceiling isn't really the night sky, it is just enchanted to look like it. I read it in Hogwarts, A history."

Ron scoffed like anyone would think it was the night sky.

Harry sighed and looked at Alex she shrugged. It would be impossible to make Ron and Hermione friends.

McGonagall walked up to the stage, she pulled out a raggedy, tan witched hat. The sorting hat.

Harry stared at the hat, _what would it do?._

"_Abbott, Hannah." McGonagall called, and a young blonde girl hesitantly walked up to the hat. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Hannah looked up at the hat, frightened. _

"_Hufflepuff!" The hat's crease moved, well evidently, mouth._

_The hufflepuff table cheered and clapped as Hannah scampered away from the stage._

_Many other names were called, then they reached the G's. "Granger, Hermione."_

_Hermione smiled proudly and walked up to the hat. "Hmm, wit, logic, you would make a great Ravenclaw Hermione, but also there is something else, bravery, courage. It almost overpowers it. But wit and courage make a great combination, better be, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said. _

_The Gryffindor's stood up and clapped, Harry noticed a large amount had shocking red hair, similar to Ron's. |"Hmm, Potter eh? Knowledge, but not enough for Ravenclaw. A great mind, maybe Syltherin, it could help you on your way to greatness."_

"_Not Syltherin, not Syltherin." Harry prayed,_

"_Not Syltherin, eh? Better be GRYFFINDOR!"_

_He sat down and felt hands patting him on the back. He smiled, he finally belonged._

"_Russo, Alex." The hat called,_

_No one walked up, then Alex, stepped out of the crowd, her curls bouncing. The hat was placed on her head, but she didn't look up at it as others did. She kept her eyes locked on Harry's. _

_Just as the hat had contemplated Syltherin for Harry, he thought about Syltherin for Alex to. She looked at Draco's smirking face and thought no, anything but that house. "Okay, then you should be a GRYFFINDOR!"_


	6. House of Crimson Gold

Alex beamed. She stepped away from the hat and ran into the crowd of cheering Gryffindors. She took a place next to Harry and smiled at him. "Look's like I am stuck with you, eh?"

"I guess so." Harry grinned back at her. His thoughts praising the hat's intuition.

After a long ten minutes, and many students going into the House of Hufflepuff. The list finally got to the W's.

"Weasley, Ron." The professor called. Harry looked around and saw all the bright gingers looking at Ron in anticipation. Ron walked nervously up to the raised platform where the hat was.

Ron's POV

I squirmed in the chair, if I wasn't in Gryffindor, I wouldn't be a Weasley. All the Weasley's got into Gryffindor, it was kind of like a Family Tradition. The hat was placed on my head, I gulped nervously.

"So, another Weasley, eh?" The hat said.

"Y-y-yes." I stuttered.

"You could go right into to Hufflepuff, you would fit right in. But there is something in there. Your loyal, you would never dream of deserting your friends in times of need. And bravery, maybe not obvious to most, but when it really counts you will use the courage that is deep, deep inside of you. So best to be GRYFFINDOR!"

I got up and ran into the clapping Gryffindors. I had done it, I had got it. I sat down next to Harry and Alex, beaming. A radiant smile, was plastered on my freckled face. My brother's Fred, and George patted me on the back. Percy smiled at me.

Omniscient view

Harry smiled at Ron. Alex looked rather annoyed.

"Nice to see you here." Alex said sarcastically.

Ron rolled his eyes and smiled back at Harry and Percy. Harry leaned in and whispered "Where's the feast?"

Fred who has overheard looked at Harry and smiled, "Just wait."

Harry could not wait, he was hungry. He looked down at his gold plate, the pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago. Suddenly the crowd muted. Harry looked up and saw the Headmaster stand up from his spot at the table.

Professor Dumbledore came up to the podium and smiled at the large crowd of adolescents. "Welcome!" He called from the podium. "Welcome, to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are, Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak! Thank you." Dumbledore sat down.

Alex laughed, she noticed everyone was clapping and cheering. She looked at Percy and asked "Is he mad?"

Percy looked at her, "He is the greatest wizard ever, but yes I suppose he is a bit off his rocker. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry looked at him in confusion. But then he looked around and there was food everywhere. Potatoes, roast chicken, duck, spotted dick ( author's note don't laugh it actually is a British dish that J.K. Rowling uses in the novel). So many delicacies to choose from.

Harry listened to everyone's story. A boy called Seamus told him that he is a halfblood, his mother was a witch and his father a muggle. She never told him until after their wedding, and it was a nasty shock for him. But in Seamus' thick Irish accent it sounded like sock. Another boy, Neville, said that his grandmother, who was a witch, raised him and thought he was a squib (whatever that meant). Before Harry knew it, it was time to go upstairs into the common room.


End file.
